Y le tocó a Nuevo León
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y todo fue porqué Guerrero no pudo hacer la posada ese año. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** _¡Felices fiestas a todos! Nuevamente, como en otra ocasión, se me ocurrió cuando lavaba los platos. Les prometo que antes de qué acabe el año, o febrero, lo que pase primero, actualizaré_ **"Sabor a mí"** _y_ **"Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales"**

_Las canciones de_** "La navidad de los pobres"** _de_** Unidos por Navidad** _y_ **"La montaña"**_ de_** Roberto Carlos**, _sólo son usados para la trama de este fanfic._

_Y ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**Y le tocó a Nuevo León.**

Habia decidido faltar a la fiesta navideña qué celebraba Alfred todos los años, y la razón había sido más importante que toda la pompa con la que Estados Unidos decoraba su casa y toda la gente que invitaba: naciones, políticos, artistas, etc...

Sus 31, no, 32 estados por primera vez se habían reunido para hacer juntos una posada navideña...

Generalmente, siempre había un motivo por el cuál faltaban o no asistían; por ejemplo, cuando le tocó a Tamaulipas, nadie fue por el temor de terminar con el cuerpo agujerado, cosa que al estado fronterizo le molestó mucho, ya que nunca pasaba nada por donde él vivía. Además, de que siempre iniciaba cada celebración hasta que todos los invitados estuviesen presentes, por lo qué siempre acababan muy tarde...

Pero esta vez sería diferente, ya que pese a qué le tocó a Guerrero hacer la posada, fue Nuevo León quién "_amablemente_" destinó su casa para ello...

**_- ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUÉ DECIRLES QUE NO!?-_ **Fue lo primero que oyó Chema apenas abrió la puerta.

El estado anfritión se encontraba discutiendo con Veracruz, Zacatecas, Oaxaca y Nayarit, quiénes le reclamaban por la selección de comida que el regiomontano había preparado para esa noche. La cuál consistía en machacado con huevo, salsa ranchera, frijoles refritos y refrescos...

- Pero es que eso no se hace en navida', chico.- Le contestó Veracruz, quién estaba demasiado abrigada por el intenso frío norteño.- Ni siquie'a compraste un bacalao pa' la cena.-

- Y yo ya les dije, pela'os, que no.- Contestó molesto el anfritión.- Aquí en el norte celebramos de otra manera.-

- Buenas no...- Pero ni siquiera terminó de saludar, ya que alguien más gritó al fondo del cuarto.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?- Guanajuato señalaba el nacimiento.- ¿A eso le llamas nacimiento? ¡Ni siquiera tiene heno o paja!

- Y le faltan piezas.- Comentó Colima, qué se escondía detrás de Jalisco, quién no le quitaba la mirada de encima a el Estado de México, que estaba bebiendo y se riendo con Campeche, Durango, Morelos y San Luis Potosí.

- No debimos haber venido.- Se quejó Aguascalientes, que estaba en un círculo aparte con Puebla, Quintana Roo, las dos Baja Californias y Tabasco.

- ¿Qué te dije, monda'o?- Le comentó Coahuila a su hermano Tamaulipas.- Te dije que nuestro carnal haría una mal fiesta, el muy canijo.-

- Ya sabes cómo es este huerco, codo hasta los huesos.- Le contestó el estado norteño, luego le susurró.- Al menos, traje unas bolsitas por si la cosa se pone fea.-

- ¿Le pusiste palanquetas?- Al ver que le guiñaba un ojo.- ¡Bien!-

_**- ¡OIGAN! ¿DONDE ESTÁ LA PIÑATA?-** _Preguntó a viva voz el Distrito Federal.- ¡Yo quiero romper la piñata!-

- Orita traemos un mecate y te colgamos, huerquillo.- Le contestó Sonora, que ya estaba harto de las quejas de Chihuahua y Sinaloa.

- Hubiera sido mejor que tú hubieras hecho la posada, Guerrero.- Le reclamó Michoacán.- Si sólo no fueras tan coyón.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningún coyón!- Gritó el estado de Guerrero.- ¡No tengo dinero ni nada qué dar!-

- Presumido.-

- ¡Hey, escuincles!- Gritó Querétaro.- ¿No venimos a hacer una fiesta? ¡Vamos a cantar! ¡Yo empiezo!-

- Mejor cállate, Gabriel, que me duele la cabeza.- Le regañó Hidalgo.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Yucatán se acercó con Tlaxcala y Chiapas.- No tiene nada de malo cantar. Yo traje mi caracol.-

Lo sacó de su morral y comenzó a sonarlo, haciendo qué todos se cubrieran los oídos...

_**- ¡AAAAAAAARGHT! ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!-**_ Gritaron varios a la vez.

- ¡Uff! Qué calor hace.- Dijo de pronto el Estado de México y se quitó la chamarra que traía puesta, para que todos vieran la playera del Club América.

_**- ¡MALDITO!-**_ No aguantó más y se le echó encima, al igual que Chiapas, Puebla y Querétaro.

_**- ¡YA GUARDEN SILENCIO!-**_ Gritó Nuevo León.-**_ ¡YO SOY EL ANFITRIÓN Y DIRÉ QUÉ_ *MEOW* _VAMOS A HACER!-_**

- ¡Nuevo León! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese?-

Todos voltearon a ver a México, quién se veía bastante indignado, en la puerta de la casa...

- Don José María Itzae, ¿a qué hora llegó?-

- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero al menos sí fue el suficiente para ver por mis propios ojos lo que pasa.- Se acercó al anfitrión.- Debería darte vergüenza, eres quién da la fiesta y deberías de ser humilde y servicial, y no ser grosero ni petulante.-

Volteó la mirada rumbo a Veracruz, Zacatecas, Oaxaca y Nayarit, al igual que a Aguascalientes, Puebla, Quintana Roo, las dos Baja Californias y Tabasco...

- Ustedes ni siquiera deberían de quejarse, esta fiesta fue para todos por igual, y no para unos cuántos. Deberían de estar agradecidos de al menos seguir juntos.-

Soltó un suspiró y continuó...

- Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en qué Guerrero no podía ofrecernos una posada porqué está pasando por una situación económica muy precaria, y saben bien que en una posada se ofrece lo que puede y no lo que ustedes quieren.- Agachó la mirada.- Yo mismo dejé de ir a la fiesta navideña que Estados Unidos hizo y a la cuál me invitó por primera vez en muchos años que no lo hacía, y estoy con el temor de que pueda tomar represalias, tanto contra mía como con ustedes. Pero pensé "Hey, por primera vez se van a reunir todos los estados", pero veo con tristeza que sólo se pelean cada vez que se ven, y a veces por tonterías como el América o la música.-

No pudo decir más, se dio media vuelta y antes de salir por la puerta, se volteó a verlos con pesar y les dijo...

- Feliz navidad.- Y se salió.

Adentro de la casa, cada uno de los estados había guardado silencio, repasando todo lo qué Chema les había dicho. Y se sintieron mal al ver qué tenía razón...

- Huercos.- Todos voltearon a ver a Nuevo León, quién se quitaba su sombrero.- Yo, pos, ustedes me conocen, y pos, Don Chema tiene razón, esto es una fiesta y debemos estar contentos de estar todos arrimados.-

- Juntos, tarado.- Le corrigió Coahuila.

- Eso mero, juntos y pos, les debo una disculpa, pela'os.- Dijo el regiomontano.

- Yo también les debo una disculpa, chicos.- Guerrero se adelantó.- No es excusa el hecho de que algunos de mis municipios esté en quiebra, pero la crisis me pegó bien duro.-

- Yo lamento haberte llamado coyón y presumido, Guerrero.- Le dijo Michoacán y ambos se dieron un abrazo entre sí.

Uno a uno, cada estado comenzó a disculparse y a darse de abrazos entre ellos, hasta que el Estado de México habló...

- Y yo los perdono porqué no le vayan al América, escuincles.- Ganándose un zape de cada estado.- ¡Abusivos!- Les gritó llorando.

Afuera, José María Itzae había hecho una fogata y se sentó alrededor de ella, pensando en mil cosas. De pronto, alzó la mirada al ver que los estados habían formado un semicírculo frente a él...

- ¿Qué pasa?- Les preguntó.

Todos corrieron a abrazarlo y a apapacharlo, dejándolo atónito. Se sentaron junto a él, acurrucaditos, mientras la madera tronaba por el fuego...

- Discúlpanos, Chema.- Habló de pronto Quintana Roo.- No fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal en navidad.-

- Sí, dispénsanos, José María Itzae.- Dijo Nayarit.- Tú sabes qué somos así.-

- Ya no nos vamos a pelear, al menos, durante esta noche o hasta que el Estado de México siga con sus guajolotas del América.- Comentó Baja California Norte.

-Ya, chiquillos, ya.- Chema les sonrió a sus 32 estados.- No estoy enojado con ustedes, sino conmigo mismo. Sé que todos ustedes la han pasado mal durante este año, especialmente porqué ya cambié de jefe.- Volteó a ver a los estados fromterizos.- Ustedes la han pasado muy mal ya que no sólo tienen qué lidiar con la violencia, sino que también tienen a Alfred muy cerca de ustedes, y él podría hacer lo mismo que hizo con Texas y los demás, usando cualquier cosa como pretexto para invadirnos.-

- Guerrero, sé que por culpa del jefe anterior, cancelaron el festival que te permitía mantenerte al margen de tus límites económicos. Durango, Zacatecas, Sinaloa, sé que ustedes pasan por una situación muy arriesgada por el modo en qué flaquea la seguridad en ustedes, ojalá y eso se pueda arreglar pronto.-

- Y tú, Estado de México, tu gente hace revueltas y destrozos sólo porqué no aceptan un nuevo jefe. Está bien que protesten por algo que no les agrade, pero no es justo que usen la violencia y lastimen a otros que no tienen la culpa de nada; incluso cuando en otros estados la gente tienen miedo de salir a la calle. Eso no está bien.- Todos pusieron la mirada en el fuego, más la nación azteca siguió hablando.- Pero no todo estuvo tan mal. Yucatán, pese a qué todos dijeron cosas malas de nosotros, los ojos del mundo estuvieron puestos en ti y les diste un nuevo comienzo a muchos. Además, este año logramos algo que posiblemente nunca más vamos a tener, ¡una medalla olimpíca de oro en fútbol!-

Todos se echaron a reír, sabían muy bien lo mucho que le gustaba a Chema al fútbol, y eso se aplicaba también a ellos...

- Los quiero mucho, chicuelos y chicuelas. Y sólo espero que en el siguiente año sigamos juntos.-

Veían la fogata, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, más Nuevo León se aclaró la garganta...

_~ Dicen que Diosito baja ...~_

Los demás se le quedaron viendo, y para que su hermano no quedara mal parado, Tamaulipas continuó...

_~ Cuando llega nochebuena... ~_

Coahuila no se quedó atrás y siguió con la canción que cantaban sus hermanos...

_~ En una estrellita blanca a compartir con los hombres...~_

Y los tres cantaron a coro...

_~ Ricos y pobres su cena.~_

No queriéndose quedar atrás, Tabasco continuó con la canción...

_~ Pero en la mesa del pobre se queda hasta que amanece.~_

_~ Dicen que al brindar con ellos cuando llega navidad.~_

Y con alegría, Colima siguió...

_~ Por eso...~_

_~ La navidad de los pobres es más linda que ninguna.~_ Alzó la voz Michoacán.

_~ Porqué Dios canta con ellos bajo la luz de la luna.~_ Secundó Guanajuato.

_~ Porqué aunque no hay en la mesa más que un pedazo de pan.~_ Siguió Jalisco haciendo gala de su voz.

_~ Saben qué Diosito baja cuando llega navidad. Saben qué Diosito baja cuando llega navidad.~_ Cantaron al unísono Campeche, Yucatán y Quintana Roo.

_~ Navidad, navidad, navidad.~_ Adelantaron Puebla, Tlaxcala y Morelos.

_~ De grandes y chicos, de negros y blancos, de pobres y ricos.~_ Se alzó y bailó Chihuahua.

_~ De todos los hombres de buen corazón que habitan el mundo. ¡Aleluya! ~_ Cantaron todos juntos.

_~ Por eso yo que soy pobre me siento afortunado. Cuando llega nochebuena porqué Dios tengo a mi lado.~_ Cantó Oaxaca poniéndose de pie.

_~ Porqué aunque la casa es chica, las puertas las hice grandes.~_ Y el Distrito Federal salió a relucir.

_~ Pa' que entre el que quiera cuando llega navidad.~_ Cantó Aguascalientes.

_~ Navidad, navidad, navidad. ¡Qué bonita navidad!~_ Cantaron juntos Sonora, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo León y Tamaulipas.

_~ Navidad, navidad de los pobres. ¡Qué bonita navidad!~_ Siguieron Oaxaca, Guerrero, Michoacán, Colima y Jalisco.

_~ Navidad, navidad, navidad. ¡Qué bonita navidad!~_ Secundaron Puebla, Tlaxcala, Morelos, Distrito Federal y el Estado de México.

_~ Navidad, navidad de los pobres. ¡Qué bonita navidad!~_ Se unieron en un abrazo Chiapas, Tabasco, Campeche, Yucatán y Quintana Roo

_~ Navidad, navidad, navidad. ¡Qué bonita navidad!~_ Se acurrucaron Veracruz, Hidalgo, Querétaro, Guanajuato y San Luis Potosí.

_~ Navidad, navidad de los pobres. ¡Qué bonita navidad!~_ Sonrieron Nayarit, Sinaloa, Durango, Zacatecas y Aguascalientes.

_~ Navidad, navidad.~_ Cantaron Baja California Norte y Baja California Sur.

**_~ ¡Navidad!~_ **Gritó Chema alegrando a los demás.

**_~¡Aleluya!~_** Gritaron todos a coro, riendo a carcajadas.

De pronto, José María Itzae, intoxicado por la alegría del momento, se puso de pie y comenzó a cantar...

_~ Voy a seguir una luz en lo alto, voy a oir_  
_Una voz que llama voy a subir_  
_La montaña y estar aún más cerca de Dios y rezar_  
_Voy a gritar_  
_Y este mundo me oirá y me seguirá_  
_Todo este camino y ayudará_  
_A mostrar cómo es este grito de amor y de fe. ~_

Al verlo, los estados se tomaron de las manos y cantaron al unísono, junto con su país...

_~ Voy a pedir_  
_Que las estrellas no paren de brillar_  
_Que los niños no dejen de sonreir_  
_Que los hombres jamás se olviden de agradecer._

_Por eso digo_  
_Te agradezco Señor un día más_  
_Te agradezco Señor que puedo ver_  
_Que sería de mí sin la fe que yo tengo en Ti._

_Por más que sufra_  
_Te agradezco Señor también que lloro_  
_Te agradezco Señor por entender_  
_Que todo eso me enseña el camino que lleva a Ti._

_Una vez más_  
_Te agradezco Señor por otro día_  
_Te agradezco Señor que el sol nació_  
_Te agradezco Señor, nuevamente agradezco Señor._

_Por eso digo_  
_Te agradezco Señor por las estrellas_  
_Te agradezco Señor por la sonrisa_  
_Te agradezco Señor, nuevamente te agradezco Señor. ~_

Se echaron a reír de nueva cuenta cuando terminaron de cantar. Más Veracruz comenzó a frotarse los brazos...

- Deberiamo' entrar pa' dentro. Hace mucho frío.-

Se regresaron a la casa, siguiendo de cerca a México. Nuevo León metió la llave a la cerradura y al darle vuelta, se rompió...

- ¡Se rompió la llave!- Gritó y trató de abrir la puerta.- Ya nos quedamos ajuera.-

- ¡No le hagas!- Lo empujó Jalisco y trató de abrir, moviendo la perilla.- No, no abre.-

- ¡Méndigo Nuevo León!- Le gritó Campeche, quién tampoco aguantaba el frío.- ¿Porqué no comprastes una buena chapa?-

- Es que era la más barata.- Le contestó.

- Entremos por una ventana.- Sugirió Coahuila.

- Estás pero bien zonzo, carnal.- Le contestó Tamaulipas.- ¿Qué no ves que Nuevo León tiene todo enrrejada la casa?-

- Pues no queda de otra.- Habló de pronto Guerrero.- Habrá qué romper la puerta.-

- ¡No se atrevan, méndigos!- Les gritó enojado el regiomontano.- ¡A mi puerta la respetan!-

- ¡Oh, vamos! Te prometemos qué te compramos una nueva.-

Y como todos se pusieran a discutir, no sé dieron cuenta cuándo alguien se acercó y de un golpe, partió la puerta en pedazos...

- ¡Da! Ahora si podemos entrar a la casa y calentarnos.- Les sonrió Rusia, quién llegó repentinamente, con su grifo en mano.

**_- ¡AAAAAAAH!-_** Gritaron todos los estados, abrazándose entre sí.

- ¡Juanito!- Chema se abrió paso entre los demás.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- Da. Cómo Estados Unidos invitó a todos menos a mí, pues pensé en venir a visitarte, pero me dijeron que estabas por aquí.- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Recuerda que yo celebro navidad tanto el 25 de diciembre como el 1 de enero.-

- Ah, cierto.- Se rascó la cabeza la otra nación.

- Pue', con su permi'o, pero yo me e'toy congelando.- Dijo Veracruz y se metió a la casa.- No aguanto el frío.-

Los estados entraron, algunos incluso se trabaron tratando de entrar antes que otros; dejando solos a Chema y a Iván...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? No te sentimos llegar.- Le preguntó Chema.

- Da. Llegué cuando estaban todos cantando, pero no quise interrumpir.- Le sonrió el más grande.- Fue muy bonito verlos a todos juntos, como una familia.-

- Juanito, tú eres mi amigo, y eres también como de la familia. ¿No quieres pasar la navidad, o lo qué queda de ella, con nosotros?-

Y antes de qué pudiera responder, los estados estaban amontonados en donde estaba antes la puerta...

- ¡Ay, qué bonito!- Hablaron todos a la vez.

- ¡Méndigos huercos!- Chema se abalanzó sobre ellos, regañándolos.- ¡Metiches!-

Rusia cerró los ojos y se echó a reír, para después entrar a celebrar con México y los 31, no, 32 estados...

**- ¡Feliz navidad a todos!-** Gritaron los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.-** ¡Y paz a los hombres de buena voluntad!-**

_- ¡Y QUÉ VIVA EL AMÉRICA!-_

_**- ¡CÁLLATE!-**_

**- ¿Da?-** Peguntó Rusia al verse bajo un muérdago.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
